


A Bloody Sensation

by EmberandShadow



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Badly Written Smut, Blood, M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberandShadow/pseuds/EmberandShadow
Summary: Ed and Os have a night





	

**Author's Note:**

> This got okay feedback on Tumblr so I decided with my lack of content recently I'd go ahead and post this here <3

The warehouse Edward had chosen was crumbling on the outside, but was nothing short of pristine on the inside. The walls, floor, and ceiling were completely white and though most of the lights were burnt out and the rest only flickered, the large empty space was spotless. Or, it _was,_ until Edward and Oswald had brought several poor victims in to have their fun with. Bodies were scattered across the ground, blood seeping across the immaculate floors and spattered across the walls. The victims themselves were in several different states of disembowelment; limbs missing, eyes gouged out, organs spilling away. Some were still alive, though they were tied to the ceiling by their wrists in such a way that they’d plunge onto the blade- hanging from the ceiling just below- and slit their own throats if they fall in a certain way. For now they’re forced to witness the obscene events below, or at least hear them.

Oswald whimpers and squirms around the feeling of Ed inside of him. But the taller man doesn’t give Oswald the satisfaction of movement as he slams Oswald back against the cool metal table they’d brought in. Edward licks his lips at the sight below him, of Oswald’s lust filled eyes, his jacket and vest slipping down his shoulders, and his bare chest.

“Ed, for god’s sake, _move!”_ Oswald pleads beneath him. And Ed just smirks, moving only slightly. Oswald growls and pushes himself up, wrapping a hand the base of Edwards neck and digging his nails into his skin lightly. He leans in close, nibbling Ed’s ear- these actions making Ed shudder- before saying,

“Nygma, if you don’t fuck me into oblivion _right now,_ I’m going to slit your fucking throat.”

Ed groans, placing his hands on Oswald’s chest and pushing him back against the table. And then he starts to move, but slowly, not at all at the pace Oswald desperately wants. He pushes Ed’s jacket off his shoulders, tearing open the buttons of his shirt and pushing the fabric away. His cold hands press against Ed’s warm skin, caressing any part of Ed’s body he can touch. He needs this desperately, and he knows exactly what Edward is waiting for, but he doesn’t want to give in so easily. Still, this tortuously slow pace is doing nothing for Oswald, and so, he relents.

“ _Please_.” It’s a simple word but Oswald says it in such a low, breathy, and needy tone that it makes him sound almost weak, and if there’s something Ed loves more than the freeing feeling of killing it’s making the King of Gotham beg and plead beneath him.

Ed gives him what he wants then. He pushes faster, gripping Oswald’s shoulders for support as he quickens his pace. Oswald has one hand above him, clutching at the edge of the table so hard his knuckles turn white, his other hand snaking down to wrap around his own erect cock, but Ed pins his wrist to the table.

Loud is not a strong enough word, Edward decides, to describe Oswald during sex. Oswald is a song, starting off slow and tender- maybe a little violent- and then he rises, crescendos, he screams like he wants the world to know of his pleasure, like he can’t be loud enough. And it drives Ed absolutely crazy, hearing the obscene moans and growls, and whimpers at such a volume. It doesn’t take long for Ed to reach his climax. He slams into Oswald one final time with a moan on his lips and his lovers name on his tongue.

They take a few moments then, breathing heavy, and Ed kisses hot promises onto Oswald’s skin. And then he stands, cleans himself off, readjusts his clothes, and helps Oswald to shaking feet. But Oswald still isn’t satisfied.

“On your knees.” He commands.

Edward drops immediately, because Oswald is still his king and Ed is more than ready to obey his every whim. He doesn’t even let Oswald tell him what to do, he just takes Oswald fully in his mouth. This is how it is for these two. Always. Using and being used, rushed and slow paces, need being met with want, and always, _always,_ blood. For these two the foreplay is in murder, taking a life is an experience that heightens every sense and alone they could conceal it, but together? Sweet bliss.

Ed loves hearing every sound that Oswald makes, loves the feeling of his forever cold hands pulling on his hair, digging into his scalp, and he loves being the one to make the crime boss come undone. He grips Oswald’s thighs with tough, strong hands, and pushes Oswald further inside of his mouth, blown out cheeks and soft lips making the bird fall completely apart. There’s a scream that can hardly be heard over Oswald’s moans and then the two of them are completely drenched in blood and it only makes things smoother for Ed as he coaxes his king into climax. Swallowing every last drop before removing himself, looking up at Oswald’s relaxed and blissful face, and then standing up.

He towers over Oswald, who simply rests his head on Ed’s chest and breathes deeply. And Ed wraps his arms around his bird and sighs contentedly. In a crazy a city as Gotham, it’s nice to know that they have each other.


End file.
